The REAL Reason
by Kitsune-Ohime-Sama
Summary: Naruto embarks on the REAL reason why Gaara has no eyebrows. Crack-fic No pairings More warnings inside One-shot COMPLETE


**Pairings:**

**None**

Based on one of my reviews and the many reasons why Gaara has no eyebrows. Yeah…

**Summary:**

The REAL reason why Gaara has no eyebrows is…

**Warnings:** Crack-fic, language, OCCness ( but that's expected in a crack-fic! :D), ADHD-like Naruto (He already has it, so it makes no difference…)

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>"Ya know Temari," Naruto began while leaning against the Kazekage Mansion's outside railing," I always wondered…"<p>

"Nani?" The female blond replied.

Naruto had been invited to stay in Suna for a few days because Gaara had hosted a 'GIVE THANKS TO THE COOKIE GOD' festival. The redhead had wanted his first real friend there to eat the giant cookie cake with him.

…Now that she thought about it, how the hell did her little brother manage to get the council to agree?

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_If we do this, Cookie God-Sama will spare your chocolate-chipless lives," Gaara monotoned._

_The council was silent for a while before they gave goofy grins and unison an "Okay!" _

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p>…Never mind, she had a pretty good idea how that shit went down.<p>

"Temari…Temari! Hey, Kankuro, I think your sister died from over-thinking," Naruto called out to the puppet-user who poked his sister.

"Naruto, I've heard of many ways of dying; poison, kunai, poison, fire, lightening, poison, and even falling on their keys. I'm pretty sure no one can die from 'over-thinking'," Kankuro said staring at the male blond.

"All I did was try and ask a question.."

All of a sudden, Temari whirled back to 'life', "Hm? Oh yeah, what were you going to say, Naruto?"

Said fishcake stared owlishly at her before screaming:

"HOLY SHIT, TEMARI'S ALIVE!"

This time, both of the Sand siblings stared at the blond with concern. They knew he was a little slow…maybe even 'special' but damn, "Naruto, I never died, I was just…thinking about how we even came to this moment…"

"Oh, okay," was the easy-going reply. Temari and Kankuro would've face-faulted from the range of emotions Naruto was going through in a matter of three minutes.

"Your question, Naruto. Before a speck of dust takes your attention away, please."

"I don't get distracted by-Oo…pretty butterfly~"

"NARUTO! COME THE FUCK ON!"

"Oh right!" The two nearly unisoned a facepalm if they didn't feel the need to not respond to idiocy with more idiocy.

"So…what did happen to Gaara's eyebrows? I mean, did Fuzzy Brows come to Suna and shave them off to be like Big Fuzzy Brows? Oh, that makes perfect sense on why Gaara killed him," Naruto spoke aloud.

"Gaara didn't kill…Fuzzy Brows…" Temari said as calmly as she could as she thought of the Incident. It was sort of her fault, but damn it if her father would ever know! Then again, he is dead so there was no real use in not telling. Giving Kankuro a slight nudge, she began to explain it the best way possible for someone like Naruto.

"You know how Gaara loves cookies?"

"Yeah! In fact, he hardly wanted to give me on of his peanut butter ones, but he said he doesn't like them that much…" The blond trailed off as he waited for the rest of Temari's story.

"Er yeah…let's just say that there was cookie…"

"Gaara," Kankuro continued.

"And a lawnmower."

"…Oh wow."

* * *

><p>Er…I'm lazy, bite me. Besides, the rest of Naruto's response can be to your imagination because I couldn't think of anything past that. In fact, my original review was:<p>

_Lol...But I always was wondering..._

_What did happen to your eyebrows, Gaara. I atleast want to know the version in MY dimension._

_Gaara: I don't really know..._

_Temari: Er...well...there was a cookie..._

_(Gaara: COOKIE?.! WHERE!.? *looks around crazily*)_

_Kankuro: And there was a lawnmower..._

_...Oh my..._

_~Ohime-Sama~_

_Oo~ You can make a chapter based off of the fics where Gaara is obsessed with cookies._

It was a review to "Dear Writers of Naruto, No Just No", which is hella funny, so read it if you get the chance.

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


End file.
